winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 103
Alfea College for Fairies is the third episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Alfea hosts a welcome party for the new students, with the boys from Red Fountain. This happy occasion is almost ruined by the sudden attack of the witches. Bloom shows great potential as she saves the day and is given a true heroes welcome. Plot Professor Wizgiz demonstrates the ability to transform into something. The students applaud this fantastic display of magic and then, starting with the basics, he gives them mirrors. The students try to change the color of their hair. Everyone but Bloom can do it. The girls try to help Bloom fix her hair. Flora tries to help Bloom feel better and then the girls explain their dreams. Stella tells about her parents, and Flora explains that she wants to learn. It is time for breakfast and Flora and Bloom arrive at the dining hall late because Bloom had overslept. As they are eating their breakfast, Faragonda explains that there will be an annual, traditional meeting that is being held tonight. A ball where they will meet the Specialists from Red Fountain for the gift exchange ceremony. Classes are cancelled today as all the students will be in charge of decorating. Cloud Tower's headmistress explains that the fairies have snubbed Cloud Tower, and Griffin decides that they much be evil to defeat the fairies. The witches decide to attack the castle's party. The Winx girls are planning for the ball. The girls dress up for the party. Since Bloom does not have a Stella and the others take Bloom shopping in Magix City for the ball. Bloom has trouble finding a dress because everything is very expensive. She does however continue to shop while the others return to Alfea to get ready. Luckily for her, she finds a sale and starts searching. The other Winx get ready while at Cloud Tower, Griffin had just given the Trix her permission to ruin the ball. After finding an affordable dress, Bloom hurries back to Alfea and tries to fix it before heading to the party. Unable to find scissors, she uses her powers to cut the dress, but accidentally sets it on fire. The Trix follow tunnels to Alfea to enact their plan. After the incident with her powers, Bloom tries one last time to search for scissors. She opens a door that leads to the tunnel and she hears the Trix's voices. She quickly takes cover. The Trix enter Alfea, they walk a bit around the hall and notice the Red Fountain code of arms. Before hatching their plan, they search for Stella's ring using Darcy's powers. Once the ring's location had been found, the Trix hatch their plan - placing a spell on the enchanted eggs that will hatch snake-rats by the touch of a fairy. They are unaware that Bloom is overhearing this. After setting spell on the gifts from the Red Fountain Specialists the Trix depart to watch from afar. Overhearing this, Bloom quickly goes into the ball room to find the others and bumps into Brandon. Though she is happy to see him, she leaves hastily leaving him a little confused. She eventually finds the others and tells them what she heard. All five of them were able to counteract the spell and all is well. Prince Sky then hands Stella an egg, though she warily takes it. Musa then takes it and has a plan to get back at the Trix. Flora is also thinking the same thing she is and takes over on casting a spell on the egg. Bloom inquires on what she did, though Flora will tell her later, she tells Bloom to hurry and change or she will miss out on the party. Outside, Icy is furious their plan failed. Eventually, the Trix are over it and focus their attention on Stella's ring. Bloom hurries to her room and tries to change when she notices Stella's jewelry box. She chases it, the box opens but only the Ring of Solaria is being taken, Bloom continues to chase it. She jumps and grabs, not knowing that the Trix were watching. Her meddling only makes the Trix even more furious and they decide to deal with her once and for all. The Trix attack and they steal the ring. Bloom is stuck and her friends are unable to come to her aid as Faragonda unintentionally kept them busy. Needing to protect herself Bloom transforms for the first time. The Trix try to beat Bloom, but she figures out how to stop Darcy's illusion spell. Icy attacks Bloom, and Bloom gets knocked down. Icy then shoots a spell to freeze Bloom, and then leaves. However, Bloom manages to get away. The Winx gathers around her, and Flora reveals that Stella's ring is safe. Bloom finishes adjusting her dress and goes to the ballroom, where Flora tells her that Stella's ring is in a safe place. Flora had magically replaced the ring with the egg she cast a spell on. Back at the Trix's dorm room, Icy opens Stella's box and finds an egg. She gets a duck, instead of Stella's ring. Making her despise the Winx even more. Sky asks her to dance. They dance together, finishing the episode. Major Events *The Alfea school has their Traditional formal dance in this episode. *Cloud Tower kicks off their school year by sabotaging Alfea's dance. *The Trix turn the presents into Snake-Rat eggs. *The Winx Club reverse the spell. *Stella takes Bloom on a shopping spree for a new dress. *Despite falling behind in class, Bloom manages to cast her first spell. *Bloom transforms into her regular Winx/fairy form for the first time. *Pepe sees Icy as his mother. *Bloom dances with Brandon (Prince Sky) which clearly signifies their strong and close romantic relationship. Debuts *Griffin *Invisible Road *Bloom's Winx *Pepe Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Alfea Staff **Wizgiz **Griselda **Faragonda *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin *Animals **Pepe *Specialists **Sky (under alias Brandon) **Brandon (under alias Sky) **Riven **Timmy Spells Used *Vertigo - Used by Darcy to find Stella's ring. *Iceberg - Used by Icy to freeze the tall shrubs Bloom has supposedly fallen into. *Ice Prism - Used by Icy, she creates large ice crystals in an attempt to pierce Bloom, but failed. *Frost Bite - Used by Icy against Bloom. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Where the Girls Are *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *Feels like Magic *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *We Girls are the Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Cinélume - 4Kids Differences Trivia *In both the Cinélume and Italian versions, Bloom uses her powers to cut her dress shorter, since she could not find a pair of scissors, but instead starts a fire. *The song "Little Crazy" is heard at the end of the episode in the "Crystal Ball Video" segment of the 4Kids dub. *The comic that coincides with this episode is "The Secrets of Alfea". Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the 4Kids version, when Stella is about to pay for Bloom's first dress choice, Flora reminds her that she maxed out her credit card. In the Cinélume version, Flora tells Stella not to offer to pay for the dress because she might offend Bloom. *Bloom is the only one to transform, it is also the first time she ever transforms and the first time she is seen transformed. *In the Cinélume version, Stella was laughing at Bloom because of her failed attempt to change her hair color, as she made her bangs stand on end. *In the 4Kids version, Faragonda first calls Musa a princess. *In the Cinélume version when Bloom was looking for a dress the price tag had a euro sign on it, in the 4Kids dub it was changed to a dollar sign. *In the 4Kids dub, Stella was expelled for the accident in the potions laboratory for trying to create a new shade of pink. In the Cinélume dub, it was a mere accident. Mistakes *Flora's lips go missing when shopping for Bloom's second dress. *When Bloom asks Flora how she looks, her crown from her transformation is seen, but she is not transformed. *When in formal wear, Stella's headband keeps changing colors. *When Bloom finds the store with the sale, the sales lady is the same as the one who was in the store where she found the yellow dress. *In one scene, Stormy’s tights are missing, and in another, her gloves are not colored though the outlining of it is present. *As Icy begins her Ice Prism spell, Darcy is missing her gloves. *At one point, one of Faragonda's puffy sleeves is not matching the other side. WCEp103Mistake(2).png|Flora's lips are missing. WCEp103Mistake(1).jpg|Stormy's outlined glove but not colored in. Ice prison 103.png|Darcy is missing her gloves. IMG 3471.PNG|One of the puffy sleeves is not purple. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes